The DepartED
by Legacy of the Phoenix
Summary: Desperate to outdo each other following a physical confrontation, Eddy bribes Jonny to secretly sabotage Kevin while Kevin bribes Jimmy to secretly sabotage Eddy. Who will have the last laugh? Ed Edd n Eddy created by Danny Antonucci. Inspired by Martin Scorsese's The Departed. I'm Shipping Up to Boston by The Dropkick Murphys.


Eddy and Kevin are in the principal's office; both boys being bruised and battered as a result of the physical confrontation they had. Surprisingly, for once, the principal sides with Eddy. This is due to the fact that he has finally become aware of Kevin's scheming against Eddy back in **Smile for the Ed** when he was simply minding his own business in addition to his assaulting him back in **May I have this Ed**. Today, Eddy has been receiving tutoring from Edd and has actually shown promise, but then, Kevin had interrupted the session when he threw a basketball at Eddy. This had resulted in a fight, one where Eddy actually had the will to fight back. As a result, Eddy is allowed to go free while Kevin serves detention for once. The short boy gives the jock a smug look before he leaves; the latter is furious.

At Edd's house, Eddy resumes his tutoring with Edd himself in the latter's bedroom; the bedroom resembles a makeshift classroom. On the dry-erase board, Edd has Eddy try a math problem.

"Very good, Eddy!" Edd commends. "10 percent of 267 is most definitely 26.7. It is clear that math is your strongest subject despite your lack of care for it."

"Well, it's kinda important." Eddy shrugs. "Still think everything else is bunk."

"Naturally. For as long as I've known you, you've demonstrated considerable intelligence. You just have no dedicated interest in schoolwork or the stillness it requires to execute it. A person who exhibits such traits have a condition called…" Edd writes it on the dry-erase board, "… _Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder_. Or _ADHD_. Ed has the same thing, but it is far more intense than yours."

"You diagnosin' me?" Eddy asks defensively.

 _"Diagnose?"_ Edd proudly proclaims, "I am a more effective tutor than I realized. But Eddy, this is nothing to be ashamed of. Studies indicate that those with _ADHD,_ while finding a difficult time in school, display considerable prowess and attention in subjects and activities they recognize as interesting. Such as your scamming pursuits and scheming quests."

"So, there's a word for why I hate school? Sweet!" Eddy throws his fist up cheerily.

Jonny opens the bedroom door, "Hiya, guys!"

"Break time, Double D!" Eddy puts his arm around Jonny's neck and taps his chest. "Jonny and I got some business to discuss."

Edd sighs slightly disappointed and takes out a book titled, _How to properly tutor friends_.

At Edd's picnic table in the backyard, Eddy talks with Jonny over some lemonade.

"So, where's Plank?" Eddy asks.

"At home cooling off." Jonny explains, "We went at it over what to do on Earth Day _…again."_

"Hmm. Too bad." Eddy remarks, "I know how ya can't exactly do much without him around."

"What?!" Jonny responds outraged. "That episode was bonkers, Eddy! _I'm_ the hero, _he's_ the sidekick!"

"Just what I wanted to hear." Eddy takes out a giant box of _Econo Granola Bars_.

"Granola!" Jonny, with zany eye circles, snatches the box and proceeds to tear it open and consume multiple granola bars. He then looks up at Eddy and asks with his mouth full, "Whats you wants me to do?"

"Boxhead Kevin fouled up and got detention today. Chances are, he's gonna blame and try to get even with me." Eddy takes out two walkie-talkies. He hands Jonny one. "Startin' tomorrow at school, I want you to hang around 'im and tell me everything he's doin' so that he can't get the drop on me. But don't let nobody get the drop on you. After I put him in his place, you won't get these. You'll get the variety pack."

"Mmm!" Jonny swallows and salutes, "You've got yourself a boy scout, Eddy!"

* * *

On **The Playground** , Kevin approaches Jimmy and Sarah on the spring riders; he stops the former and hauls him away.

"Hey!" Sarah yells.

"Pipe down, squirt! I'll give him back." Kevin sets Jimmy down on the merry-go-round.

"Honest, Kevin. I didn't mean to hit you with that cookie dough." Jimmy quivers cowardly.

"I'm over that." Kevin explains, "Listen, Fluffy. You learned from Eddy, right? He taught you everything you know about scammin' and you know how he thinks."

"Uh…yes?" Jimmy answers; slightly curious.

"Here." Kevin hands Jimmy a jawbreaker; he shows him another, "This, plus a whole box, if you get close to Dorkky and tell me everything he's doin' and where he's goin'. Don't worry about his loser friends. I ain't got beef with 'em…this time. Help me bring that no-neck down. Ya done it before. Do it again…for these."

Jimmy stares at the jawbreaker and decides to do it.

* * *

 _ **I'm a Sailor Peg,**_

 _ **And I lost my leg,**_

 _ **Climbing up the topsails,**_

 _ **I lost my leg**_

At home, Jonny takes out his baseball uniform and helmet. He also takes out some camouflage clothes and paint.

 _ **I'm Shipping up to Boston,**_

 _ **Who-aoh,**_

 _ **I'm shipping up to Boston,**_

 _ **Who-oah,**_

 _ **I'm Shipping up to Boston,**_

 _ **Who-aoh,**_

 _ **I'm shipping up…to find my wooden leg**_

At his own home, Jimmy takes out his own empty money jar and several colorful piggy banks. He finds himself low on funds even after he locates a five-dollar bill.

 _ **I'm a sailor peg,**_

 _ **And I lost my leg,**_

 _ **Climbing up the topsails,**_

 _ **I lost my leg,**_

That same day, Jonny sees Kevin practicing baseball at **The Junkyard** alone and convinces him to let him play with him. They get along quite well as per usual.

That night at Ed's house, Jimmy pretends to go to the bathroom to instead head downstairs to Ed's room, where he sees Ed eyes deep in his comics, Edd reading a magazine on _Young Explorers_ , and Eddy, his primary target, reading a _Bikini Babes_ magazine. He walks up to Eddy on the subject of working together on a new scam and sways the latter's suspicion by offering him a five-dollar bill, which he greedily takes and sniffs. Eddy welcomes Jimmy with a noogie.

 **Musical Flourish**

* * *

The following day from outside of school, Jonny, in camouflage uniform complete with face paint, spies on Kevin doing the rounds as hall monitor. He speaks to Eddy via walkie,

"Boy Scout to Cash Cow. Do you read? Over."

Eddy, along with Ed, Edd, and Jimmy, is inside a bathroom when he replies via walkie, "Cash Cow to Boy Scout. Whatcha got for me? Over?"

" _Kevin is trying to get extra friendly with Nazz in the hallway. Over!"_ Jonny reports.

"Oh, really?" Eddy grins deviously; he then responds, "Thanks for the head's up. Over and out."

Eddy proceeds to use the vacuum he utilized in **The Eds are Coming, The Eds are Coming** to assimilate the filthy water in each and every toilet. Next, as Kevin chats up Nazz, Eddy peers around the corner, aims his vacuum, and discharges all of the water onto the preoccupied Kevin! Eddy pulls the device and himself back before anybody could see him!

"Dude, Kevin! Like, you reek! Come on! Let's get you dried off." Nazz holds her nose and leads Kevin towards the gymnasium.

Inside the bathroom, Eddy and Ed laugh hysterically while Edd pinches his forehead in disgust. Jimmy feigns laughing.

"Yo, Ed! Guess yer not the only one who stinks, anymore!" Eddy wipes a tear away.

"But I'm still a contender for pro-no-soap, Eddy!" Ed points his finger up.

Later on in the day in the Boy's Locker Room, Eddy showers alone, unbeknownst to the fact that Jimmy has told Kevin where he is and given him a fishing rod.

"Heh. Heh. Dork, line, and sinker!" Kevin swings the wire around Eddy's feet.

"What the-AGH!" Eddy falls on the floor and is dragged from the showers all the way out in the hall where the Kankers, Rolf, and Sarah are. He then rips two locker doors off of their hinges and covers his back and front parts.

Lee wolf whistles while all the other kids laugh at Eddy's humiliating nudity. He seethes in anger, knowing Kevin is responsible.

* * *

After school at practice, Kevin is helping to drill his baseball teammates, which now includes Jonny and four silhouetted figures, on a big game at the end of the week. The drills include running, sliding, and stealing base. Heading back to the dugout under the pretense of grabbing water, Jonny informs Eddy about Kevin going to go get the automatic baseball dispenser.

"Heh! Heh! Heh!" Eddy has Ed break into the sports equipment storage unit before he himself swaps the baseball dispenser with the tennis ball one and has the dial switched to _Stupidly High_. He and Ed walk off laughing after the latter places the door back.

Unsuspecting and eager to finish practice, Kevin takes the dispenser and switches it on!

"What the-?!" Kevin exclaims when the dispenser wildly shoots out tennis balls in every direction and hits all but Jonny, who pretends to be hit despite still being in the dugout, taking two tennis balls with him to make it convincing.

"Erggh!" Kevin bangs on the grass, knowing Eddy is responsible for this.

* * *

Jimmy is at Ed and Sarah's House, playing dolls with the latter. The door is being banged on downstairs. Sarah storms to answer it, "Hey, what's the big-?"

"Where is he?" Kevin demands to know.

"Where's who, ya-" Sarah responds.

"Right here. I'll be back, Sarah." Jimmy steps outside to speak to Kevin; closing the door behind him.

"What the heck is it with you the last few hours, huh?!" Kevin barks. "Dorkky creamed me at practice!"

"Well, uh, um, did you want me to follow him _all_ the time?" Jimmy asks nervously.

"Duh, Fluffy!" Kevin berates, "That's why I'm givin' ya so many jawbreakers! Ya better get organized!"

"Hey, don't talk to Jimmy like that, Bub!" Sarah dashes outside and grabs Kevin by the shirt.

"Mind yers!" Kevin slaps Sarah's hand away and walks away.

* * *

Later on that night, in Eddy's garage, Jimmy is with Eddy himself and Ed as they prepare to prank Kevin using mini _El Mondo Stink Bombs_ and Ed's camera from **An Ed is Born** ; Eddy being tipped off by Jonny about Kevin hanging out with Rolf at the former's house. As the two Eds load up the bombs in an empty trash can…

"Excuse me, Uncle Eddy. I have to use the little boys' room." Jimmy lies. He actually sneaks out the door in Eddy's room, hops over the fence to Kevin's house, and bursts inside to tell Kevin and Rolf as they are watching monster trucks,

"He's coming."

"Go!" Kevin sends Rolf and Jimmy away.

"Good. For Rolf remains unimpressed with the puny performance of these so-called monster ducks, yes?" Rolf follows.

"Trucks, Rolf. Trucks." Kevin corrects. He then opens his backdoor to allow three silhouetted children entry. One of them seems to be holding something.

"Jeez. What's takin—HEY!" Eddy impatiently waits for Jimmy outside of the bathroom door when he notices Ed swimming in the fish tank. Distracted by this, he is unable to see Jimmy sneak past him and enter the bathroom. Once he yanks Ed out of the tank, he turns to the bathroom door when he hears the toilet flush,

"Sorry. Too many bonbons. Let's go!" Jimmy convincingly insists.

The three boys sneak up to Kevin's front door with the bombs.

"Where the heck's Double D?" Eddy whispers to Ed.

"Counting his hats like chickens?" Ed stupidly replies.

"Ergh. Whyagh!" Eddy kicks the door open and positions himself to throw bombs all over the place with Ed and Jimmy following suit; Ed also holds the camera. They stop in their tracks when the two Eds realize to their zany circle-eyed horror,

"Hiya, Boys!" The Kankers stand in the living room with a bound and gagged Edd; the latter has kiss marks all over his face!

"Kankers!" Eddy and Ed think escape, but Jimmy has the latter trip backwards into the bombs before,

BBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTT! The bombs explode and unleash a stinky green mist everywhere; the mist being just potent enough to keep everyone from seeing.

"Ed, quick! Find Double D and let's get outta here!" Eddy urges as he searches the mist for, "Jimmy! Jimmy! Where are ya, Curly-Q?!"

"What, I'm not curly enough for you?" Lee finds Eddy in the mist and puckers up with her big red lips to his zany circle-eyed horror!

"Eddy, help!" Ed, his face covered with kiss marks, is dragged back into the mist by May, who also has her lips puckered up!

"Dagh! Gagh!" Edd tries to crawl away, but is yanked back into the mist by Marie, "Oh, no you don't!"

The viewer can see the windows of Kevin's bottom floor being fogged up by green mist.

A little later at Eddy's house, Eddy, Edd, and Jimmy (so as not to blow his cover) take turns taking showers in Eddy's house while Ed just swims in Eddy's fishtank…again. Back in Eddy's room,

"Go home, squirt. I don't want your Dad givin' ya a hard time about bein' out late." Eddy orders Jimmy.

"Sure thing, Uncle Eddy!" Jimmy departs Eddy's room.

"High Tide!" Ed walks into Eddy's room soaked and wet.

"Get over here, Stupid!" Eddy demands. "So, Shovelchin played the Kanker card, eh? Oh, he better believe I'm gettin' even!"

"By my calculations, today alone, you and Kevin are balanced." Edd advises. "Why not declare a stalemate and end this childishness?"

"`Cause, Sockhead. That ain't how the script's been written." Eddy remarks.

"Indeed." Edd gets up and starts to head out.

"Where you goin'?!" Eddy pulls Edd back and swings him around slapstick-style. "Yer gonna help me win this. After the Kankers, even yer hands ain't clean no more!"

"Yes, well, let's hope whatever venture you have planned doesn't interfere with your tutoring in English." Edd replies; recognizing Eddy's choice of grammar.

* * *

Throughout the remainder of the week, Jonny and Jimmy spend a large chunk of it reporting to Eddy and Kevin respectively. An extended version of **I'm Shipping Up to Boston** plays, but without lyrics.

In the morning, Kevin shows Rolf and Jonny, now accompanied by Plank, a substantial amount of bread and birdseed; intending to throw all of it on and into Eddy's house due to his knowledge of his hatred of birds. From his roof, he and Rolf start to do just that, but Jonny only pretends to, as he has already alerted Eddy to this scheme. Before either could throw the birdseed and bread, Eddy bursts out of his bedroom with sunglasses, gloves, and his disco ball in hand. The sunlight reflects off of the disco ball and shines right in all but Jonny's (he uses Plank as a shield) eyes. The discomfort causes Kevin and Rolf to fall off of the roof, but Jonny only pretends to in order to protect his cover. Eddy smugly grins at an angry Kevin.

At the **Peach Creek Community Pool** , Eddy has Ed, Edd, and Jimmy go outside to respectively acquire Kevin's bike, hook it onto a makeshift anchor, and prepare the video camera; the latter has to use a makeshift tripod because of how weak he is. However, Kevin, whom is speaking with both Nazz and Rolf in the pool, has anticipated this due to being forewarned by Jimmy. Suddenly, just as Ed prepares to throw the bike through the glass part of the roof with the anchor still attached, the bike suddenly goes off like an alarm, spins around by itself, and knocks Ed and Edd silly. Jimmy pretends to be knocked down to maintain his cover. Eddy sees this from inside the building and angrily glares at an arrogant Kevin.

During lunch period, Kevin, Rolf, and Jonny approach the Eds; the former two try to stifle their laughter as they point to a supposed jawbreaker tree growing right outside. The three Eds are excited and rush to it. As Kevin and Rolf begin to laugh and Jonny fakes laughing, the former two are surprised to find that those are truly jawbreakers, which the Eds happily collect, consume, and push into the cafeteria via wheelbarrow. As it turns out, much to his fury, those jawbreakers are the ones Kevin brought from home in a box, which now only has giant Styrofoam orbs inside. Kevin, enraged, realizes that Eddy and Ed have stolen and replaced them during their respective showers after gym class. Obviously, he does not realize that he has Jonny to thank for that.

In music class, when Kevin is not looking, Eddy, Jonny, and Ed cut open his drums and place whoopie cushions inside. When the silhouetted teacher arrives, Eddy takes his seat without realizing that Rolf has placed a whoopie cushion on his seat. He is embarrassed when he makes a loud flatulating noise and the other kids, sans Edd and Jonny, laugh at him as the teacher points to him. Despite Jimmy not being in the class, he has managed to relay the message to Kevin and allow him to anticipate Eddy's actions.

When the final bell rings and the Eds, Jonny, Sarah, Jimmy, and Nazz leave, Eddy sniffs the air before his pupils turn into green dollar signs. He floats through the air in similar fashion to what he did back in **Here's Mud in your Ed** before he ends up in the back of the school staring down at a five-dollar bill. Kevin, Rolf, and Jonny stifle their laughter (or rather fake laughter in Jonny's case) as they hide behind the wall; the dollar bill being on a string that is attached to Victor the Goat's collar. When it is tugged, Victor runs off as Kevin and Rolf laugh hysterically. However, Victor is not dragging Eddy holding the dollar bill as planned. He is actually dragging Kevin's bike, which has the makeshift anchor from earlier in the week attached to it; the anchor snagging a zany eye-circled Rolf with him as a zany eye-circled Kevin chases after his precious bike. Having helped Eddy with this, Jonny chases after Kevin to avoid suspicion. Eddy waves the dollar bill in triumph as Ed, Edd, and Jimmy stand behind him.

 **Musical Flourish**

* * *

Kevin is in the junkyard practicing baseball with Jonny. Plank is propped up against a car bender as he "watches".

"Gotta throw harder, man! It ain't _softball!"_ Kevin aggressively throws back. "You tryin' to make us lose tomorrow night or what?"

 _"Whoa"_ is right, Plank!" Jonny catches the baseball. "What's up your understory?"

"Just not feelin' it." Kevin signals for Jonny to throw back his baseball. "Later." He departs the junkyard. The second he does,

"What? No way!" Jonny picks up Plank. "For a variety pack of granola bars, I'd probably turn ya into chopsticks!...Oh, relax! I'm joking. Besides…what's that? Quit now while I'm ahead? Why?...Gee, I didn't think about that, buddy. I thought it was just dumb luck Kevin's been gettin' the better of Eddy as much as Eddy's been gettin' the better of him….Yes, Plank! Luck lasts that long! Why do you think you haven't seen Sawtooth Cecil since last Summer?...Sure, let's go see Eddy."

* * *

Kevin meets with Jimmy at his house to discuss his suspicions. Both have jawbreakers in their mouths.

"Like…a mole?" Jimmy asks; slightly surprised.

"Mole. Rat. Whatever." Kevin explains, "I don't know how Eddy's been keepin' up, but he ain't doin' it himself. You heard anything? See anything?"

"Eddy has a walkie-talkie. He talks to someone named boy scout." Jimmy realizes. "And I heard Eddy mention granola to him."

"Granola? Boy scout?" Kevin ponders. He develops zany eye circles when he comes to a realization.

* * *

In Eddy's room, Jonny has met with the Eds to give Eddy the heads up.

"A rat?!" Eddy repeats furiously.

"Plank says it's the only way Kevin could've seen you coming every now and then this week." Jonny nods.

"Hmm?" Eddy looks to Ed and pulls him towards his own face, "Ed! You ain't been spillin' nothin' to that square-headed windbag, have ya?!"

"No, Eddy. My Dad says bags aren't always square." Ed laughs.

"Ah-ha!" Eddy grabs Edd and makes him face him, "Start talkin', tutor-man! You workin' fer Kevin?!"

"Honestly, Eddy! Not this again!" Edd pulls away from Eddy's grip.

" _Not this again_ ", nothin'!" Eddy yanks Edd up by his hat. "You sicced that schlep on us when ya found out we were kiddin' about ya bein' sick and on just me when I found out he hated needles! You even sided with Ed's frog-mouthed sister just `cause we spent her money! I always wondered whose side you were really on!"

"First of all, Eddy, those consequences and others transpired as a result of the writing of the AKA Cartoon staff." Edd tries to wriggle loose. "Second, while you lash harsh accusations at me despite my often general loyalty to your petty, thick-headed scheming, has it ever occurred to you that Jimmy has consistently not graced us with his company outside of aiding you in these schemes? That he has a history of bringing about torment upon us in the form of both Ed's sister and the Kanker Sisters? Third, release me, this instant!"

Eddy drops Edd when he gets zany circle eyes and thinks for a second. He slaps himself on the forehead, "How could I be so stupid?! Right up under my nose! Ooh, that little! I should've known that rat wasn't really tryin' to join up! Well, let's see how he likes not havin' anything to eat cheese with!"

Eddy reaches outside of the viewer's sight to hand Jonny the _Econo Granola Bar Variety Pack_.

"Oh, boy! Look, Plank!" Jonny, in zany circle-eyed excitement, runs out of Eddy's room.

* * *

That night, Jonny is in his bed eating a peanut butter granola bar as he and Plank read _The Gourd and Timber_. In the middle of it, he notices a tug on his rope and nest,

"Hey, yo, Jonny! It's me, Kevin! Come out here, will ya? I feel kinda bad about leavin' ya earlier, so I wanna talk. Whadoya say, pal?"

"Sure thing, Kevin! Huh? One second, Kev!" Jonny then listens to Plank. The board seems to be going on for a while about something. "Really? You're sure?...Okay. If you say so."

There is a moment of silence before…

"Run, buddy!" Jonny suddenly bursts through his home's roof on his scooter from **Wish you were Ed** and hits the streets before he rides off with Plank; the latter somehow being fully aware of Kevin's true intentions. Jonny sighs in relief after he looks back once. However, after literally one second later, "Holy Toledo!"

"So, now yer Eddy's errand dork?!" An enraged Kevin rear-ends Jonny with his bike.

"Me?! What do you think Sarah's gonna do when she finds out you've been usin' Jimmy as a tool?!" Jonny shouts back.

"Don't threaten me, fuzzhead!" Kevin takes out a baseball bat. "Now, how 'bout we finish our practice earlier?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Jimmy is with Sarah at Kevin's garage as he places three more boxes of jawbreakers on three separate wagons. Receiving them as a reward per his and Kevin's agreement.

"We'll be aching more than we did on our field trip to the factory, Jimmy." Sarah closes Kevin's garage door.

"Ooh, don't remind me, Sarah. I still have a tummy ache from that." Jimmy waves bye to Sarah as he carries one lone wagon of jawbreakers as Sarah hauls the other two with her towards her house. Unbeknownst to Jimmy, Eddy, in a jacket and cap from his _Closet of Dreams_ , is peering right around the fence at the frail boy. He discreetly follows him all the way to his home. Once the boy enters his home and turns the light on, he shrieks and falls to the floor in zany eye-circled terror when Eddy suddenly appears in front of him.

Eddy covers Jimmy's mouth and aggressively picks him up, "Bite me and I'll stuff ya in that easy-bake oven of yers and throw it out yer window. And don't try to tell Sarah once I'm outta here. She's still on thin ice fer what she did to ya in that ring. She tries anything like that to me or anyone else, she'll get it worse and you will too fer sidin' with her! Now, squeak! Yer the rat, ain't ya? AIN'T YA?!"

Jimmy bites Eddy's finger.

"YEEOW! He bit me! Jimmy bit me! Jimmy bit me!" Noticing Jimmy try to crawl away, Eddy furiously grabs Jimmy by his curly hair and drags him upstairs to his own bedroom. "Never did getcha the first time you handed me and the boys over to those stupid Kankers! And ya helped do it again earlier this week! Well, here's some payback with backpay!"

True to his word, Eddy stuffs Jimmy in his new easy-bake oven and tosses it out the window. Jimmy shrieks as he descends slowly downwards and crashes onto the ground below. Eddy looks down at him as he crawls out bruised. Eddy dashes away.

* * *

At the **Construction Site** , a bruised and sore Jonny limps his way towards a dirt mound with Plank in hand as Kevin advances with his fist patted into his palm, still not finished with him.

"Keep messin' around with Dork, Dorkk, and Dorkky and yer gonna end up just like 'em; pounded on and left around. Let's make sure you don't ferget." Kevin draws his fist back.

"Get him, Plank!" Jonny starts to throw Plank, but…

POW! Kevin punches Jonny onto the dirt mound before he could toss him. POW! POW! POW! Kevin bruises Jonny further when he attempts to get back up and run. Jonny simply lays there mumbling incoherently as acorns swirl around his head during his daze.

"That'll teach ya." Heading towards his bike, Kevin looks to his right and sees Eddy, still wearing his hat and jacket, staring him down. Kevin turns his hat around and runs away. Eddy chases Kevin not only through the construction site, but all over the cul-de-sac despite much of it being overshadowed by the darkness of the night; the junkyard, the playground, **The Lane** , **The Creek** , **The Swimming Hole** , and even through a section of **The Sewers** until they end up back on top; specifically **Park n Flush**. Once Eddy realizes this,

"Déjà vu, eh Skipper?" Kevin condescends. "Seriously, ya didn't think I'd run from _you_ , did ya?"

Kevin throws a screwdriver at the Kankers' trailer door. Seconds later,

"Hi, Eddy!" The Kankers reveal that they have Ed and Edd in their possession; bound, gagged, and with kiss marks all over their faces!

"Like I said, Deja' vu ." Kevin snickers triumphantly as he walks off.

"You think yer the winner here, freakchin?" Eddy asserts; Kevin stops. "Just wait. Just you stinkin' wait."

"Get a life, twerp." Kevin shrugs and walks off.

Eddy walks towards the Kankers and his friends, knowing what he must do to save both them and himself.

* * *

The following evening, Peach Creek Junior High has surprisingly won against Lemon Brook Junior High at tonight's baseball game. An overjoyed Kevin enters his home to celebrate when, to his zany circle-eyed shock, four silhouetted Lemon Brook players stand in his living room ready to pummel him. Kevin turns around and looks outside to see Eddy standing in the street with Ed and Edd right behind him.

"Still think yer the winner…freakchin?" Eddy grins triumphantly. A sweet revenge it will be. Kevin has twice exposed Eddy and his friends to the Kankers this week. Most recently, last night. Now, the jock will get his comeuppance in the form of his greatest rivals. It was not hard to convince them to go along. Eddy forcibly served as a mascot for Lemon Brook Junior High back in **Tight End Ed** , but despite the hardships he has once endured and the grudge he still currently holds, he has actually made some acquaintances. Acquaintances he has shared Kevin's address with.

"You dor-" Kevin is yanked further into his house, where a fighting cloud forms from within before the entire house bounces around slapstick-style.

"Come on, boys. Let's go see what's on tv." Eddy puts his arms around Ed and Edd's respective shoulders.

Kevin's house suddenly stops bouncing and the fighting cloud dissipates. As the end of **I'm Shipping Up to Boston** starts and begins to end, the silhouetted players leave Kevin's house laughing as Kevin himself lays on his living room floor bruised, beaten, and unresponsive. Seconds later, a rat appears in front of Kevin, looks to the viewer, and squeaks as it runs across.

 **Musical Flourish**


End file.
